A Cat and Its Owner
by PikaPiko
Summary: This is my first Fic. 96neko is a really tough tomboyish girl at school, what happens if she meets bloomer-obsessed, bullied VipTenchou? They become fast friends..maybe they'll become something more..Theres a bit drama, action, and comedy here and there as time goes on, but will the two become a couple?Rated T for language. Please read, and its 96Neko x VipTenchou for the pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**A**_** Cat And It's Owner:**__** A 96Neko X VipTenchou Fic**__**.**_

**PikaPiko Notepad: Hiya! I'm PikaPiko! This is my first fic, and its a utaite main pairing is KuroNeko and Tenchou. Also, about the title, Tenchou means Pet shop Owner, and I think 96neko means 96Cat...well, from what I heard. There will be some fluff, maybe a little spice and lemon, only slight though. Slight. This fic is for the fans enjoyment. Hope you like the fic though!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Utaites or Vocaloids. Never Will.**

**Hope you like the story! This story is in Tenchou's Pov.**

"Bleep, Bleep, Bleep," rang my alarm clock. I quickly pressed the snooze button. I sighed. It was six in the morning. It feels to early to even wake up. My name is Tenchou...I kinda have a funny sounding voice. People say I have the voice or a woman, or maybe even higher than that. Because of this, people have always made fun of me and bullied me...I feel alone. And I am.

I slipped on my new, clean uniform and I rushed down the stairs to the kitchen. It was Monday...and my first day of school. I grabbed my cooking apron, and started to cook myself breakfast. Delicous and Delectable smells and scents filled the air and mixed with the crisp morning air. I practically swallowed my breakfast whole. I glanced at my watch...

"Oh shoot! I'm almost late! Its already 6:30...I better get going! I can't be late!"

I grabbed my messenger bag and ran out the door and ran as fast as I could._"Tenchou, You can't be late...otherwise...they will be there before you and who knows what could happen..." I said to myself._

"Oh crap I'm late!"

I rushed through the school doors. And I was pretty unlucky. _They_ were here again...

"Hey Gay Boy!" someone called out to me.

Oh shoot...they noticed me. I just ignored them..maybe if I do ignore them, Then they won't start beating me up like crap...

He suddenly grabbed me by the collar. Looks like my plan wasn't going to go well...

"Hey, You think you have the nerve to ignore us huh? Don'tya? You shouldn't treat your senpais Like shit." He spat at me. He had a long, silky ponytail.

I winced. Someone Help me...seriously.

"P-Please! L-leave me alone...S-s-senpai!" I said weakly. I'm really afraid now!

"Tch. Forget it punk. I'll still beat you up no matter what you say!" He replied with an evil smirk. He swung a punch at me, It landed on my stomach, with lots of impact. I winced again. I was almost ready to cough up blood. He kneed me hard in the stomach and I started coughing up blood. I tried to defend myself the best I could, but I was just too weak. He kicked me again, I fell to the ground.

"Hey Senpai! He said to leave him alone!" I heard a low, husky voice shout at the maniac beating me up. He quickly swung at the guy and kept swinging harder and harder, eventually, the bully just ran away...

"P-please don't hurt me!" I said instinctively. I looked down and I shielded myself. He tried to help me up.

"Hey...don't worry about that." He said with a cool sounding voice. His hand grabbed mine. huh...there's something strange about this one...his hand was smaller than mine. He had a lot of piercings on his face and he had...strangely, cat ears.

I stood up. And lowered my head."Thanks for your kindness...I'm sorry If I had caused you trouble." I quickly apologize.

"H-hey. No need to be so formal. I'm KuroNeko...well that's what they call me." He replied. His face turned a dark shade of red, did he just blush? Something must be going on...

"My name is Tenchou. Thank you Kuro-Sama!" I say happily. He blushed again...at the honorifics I was using.

"Hey Tenchou, would you like me to patch you up?" He kindly asked. He was really nice to me.

"S-sure!" I reply in an instant. He led me to the infirmary.

```The infirmary-

"Ah Tenchou! You're wounds aren't that bad! Just a few bruises...'' He remarked while examining me. He applied a couple bandages.

"Hey KuroNeko, why are you being so nice to me? Do you pity me?" I ask him.

"I had to do something. I couldn't let someone get beat up like how I was younger. Its not pity. I think you're a pretty cool guy Tenchou-Kun.I really want to be friends with you." He says softly.

"Well...then, I have to return the favor. If I do recall, You did get a couple swings at you right? You've have to had gotten hurt!" I said.

He just stared at me in response.

"KuroNeko! Please let me help you! I think you're a pretty nice guy, but you don't have to suck it up when it comes to injuries!" I said to him. I was getting really worried.

"I didn't get that hurt! I'm fine really! And...umm...Tenchou-Kun, I'm a girl..." She replies awkwardly. A girl? I think I'm dreaming...now I'm more curious about her I'm starting to have some thoughts about her. Is he really a she? Only One way to find out.

I pulled her down to sit with me. She seemed a bit confused. I get closer to her, I can hear her breathing. Reluctantly, I put my hand on her Chest, and I press against her chest. I could feel my cheeks burning up a little.

"H-hey! Cut It out!" She says. She looked embarrassed and gently pushes me away. "I'm sorry, Kuro! I-I don't know what came over me." I quickly apologize.

"I guess I can forgive you...I guess I'll see you after class." She says with a smile.

"Umm...Okay!" I say shyly.

Things just got a bit awkward...

I ran back down to my class. KuroNeko seems really nice.

I hurried onto music class.

In class...

Suprisingly, Neko-Tan was there in the same class as me.

"Okay class, Today we will work on our high and low vocals. We will test our voices and I'll partner you up with someone with someone who sounds good with you're vocals. You will perform a duet at the end of the week." Said Kiyoteru-Sensei.

Hmm..I wonder who I'll be partnered up with...maybe its a another boy because most boys have a lower sounding voice than I do.

"Let's start with The people with Higher Sounding voices, Rin and Len, Piko, Gumi, Hatsune, Neru, and Tenchou, you will sing the first line of Cendrillion." instructed Kiyoteru.

He conducted us and we all sang at the same time.

I sang my heart out. I flowed with the harmony of the other students and classmates. It felt good.

"thank you now for the lower Sing Butterfly on my Right shoulder."

I heard Kuro-Chan's singing, it was beautiful. She had a nice tomboyish sounding voice, it fit her very well.

"Ok class, I have decided your pairings,

Rin will go with Len.

Piko will go with Gumi.

Neru will go with Miku,

Luka will go with Kaito,

And Tenchou will go with Kuro-Neko." Kiyoteru announced.

I was happy to hear that, Neko-Chan's voice sounds so cool.

In the end, I really liked Neko-Chan!

Going Home~!

Afterschool, I went straight home. I had to check on my "collection." I walked home happily thinking about _it and Neko-Chan..._

When I got to the neighborhood, I glanced from side to side to check if anyone was there following me. I quickly unlocked my apartment door. I dimed all the lights when I got in. I pulled down the blinds in every window, and even locked the front door...No one can know about my secret. I pulled out the "sack" and went and locked my bedroom door. I checked to see if anyone was looking. No one there right? Slowly, I reached into the giant sack. I could feel all the different fabric in the bag. I gently pulled out one of them out. _Bloomers..._they are awesome. I hugged it tightly.I want to give it to Neko-Chan as a present sometime! Hehe! I turned all the lights back on, and stashed the sack back into my closet.

Yeah, I have an obsession with bloomers. They are just plain awesome. Some people say I'm a pervert, or some say I'm weird. I was just born this way...sorry.

I sighed. I really wonder if Kuro-Chan was really my friend, after all, sometimes you can't really trust people that easily. Some people just pretend to be my friend, and then leave me...I hope Neko doesn't do that to me...I'm very lonely..especially with the bullying. I really lov-I mean like Kuro-Chan! _"No idiot! Its too early to love her! You've just met the girl! You just can't do that. Get to know her even better!" I _mentally scolded myself.

Well...I confess, maybe I do like Kuro-Chan A little bit! Okay...A LOT.

But still...I wonder how she'll look in bloomers...

Argh! My bloomer-obsessed self can't stop thinking of bloomers and Neko-Chan! I've got to start thinking straight, otherwise she wont be my friend anymore, hate me, and I'll be forever alone!

Seriously...I think she'll look kawaii in bloomers...

**End Of Chapter One.**

**PikaPiko Notepad!:**

**How'd you like the story? Was it a bit rushed? Too short? Well...tell me what you think in the reviews. Hope you really liked it and enjoyed it. I'll be open to suggestions, just message me. :) Tell me what I should work on if you don't like it. Again, This is my first fic, and I would like to have tips and such! Back to the story: Tenchou is so funny when he starts thinking of bloomers. haha. pervert. Did you like 96neko's personality? This story will have more chapters! I just really want my readers to enjoy it! Alright! I should probably get started onto the next little chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Want some tapioca?

**PikaPiko notepad: I don't have much to say...just enjoy the chapter I guess and rate? I don't know...prepare for fluff?**

**disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid or utaite/ nico nico singers!**

**This story is set to tenchou's pov!**

**Tuesday Morning :)**

I felt like yesterday was a nice day, well...except for me getting beat up. That was sad. Kuro-Chan is really nice.

I went to school like a normal day. But then..._a group of girls were waiting for someone...and that someone is Kuro-Neko._

Yup...I'll have to save Kuro-Chan this time.

"Hey! Tenchou-Kun! Want to walk together?" said familiar low, husky, tomboyish voice. Neko-chan?

"Hmm?" I turned around and saw little Neko-Chan with her usual cat ears.

"Sure Neko-Chan!" I replied with a nice smile swept across my face. Gosh she is adorable, while others may not think over her that way. She was just paralyzing me with her cuteness today!

"Aww...Neko-Chan!" I grabbed ahold of her hand and squeezed it softly. Gosh she is cute sometimes. She just stared at me with those cool red eyes. I thought she would actually blush, but I guess she's a bit dense today. I gave her a big old fluffy hug and squeezed her tight.

"Your like a fluffy kitten Neko-Chan! Haha!" I said jokingly.

"Oh really? Tenchou-Kun is a bit funny sometimes." She said in response. Suddenly she squeezed me back. I again felt that sensation of embarrassment in my cheeks. She then ruffled my soft hair.

"Heh. You are a great friend Tenchou." She said with a smile.

Right. A friend. That's what I am.

Hmm...maybe I'm rushing my friendship with Neko-Chan. I don't want things to get messed up between us.

We were getting close to the school. We raced each other to see who would get there the fastest...And Kuro-Chan ended up winning. I held Kuro's hand as we made our way in.

When we entered the door, Kuro-Chan was pryed away from me by the girls.

"We have been for you Kuro-Neko..." says a girl with long green pigtails.

"Umm...What The hell is goin' on?" KuroNeko asks fearfully. Oh dear...I've got a bad feeling about this...these girls...I can feel like they have some kind of dark aura...I want to protect Neko-Chan!

"H-Hatsune! Give Neko-Chan back to me!" I ask with a bit frustration. I don't want them to lay a finger , or even let alone hang out with her! I feel like something is boiling inside of me...am I jealous? Maybe I am...Maybe I'm not! P-Probably not though...

"Oh dear! Is she _**Your**_property? She isn't right? Well if she isn't then she can happily hang around with us...I think I'll add her to my contact list!" said Neru while on her phone.

Gosh something is wrong with these girls...but...they make me feel so...frustrated...angry...I don't know how I exactly feel right now!

I could feel the sweat dripping down my face, the tight grip of my fists clutching in anger...N-Neko...

"Guys...Neko-Chan Is mine...give her back!" I said in short of anger and jealousy. Neko-chan is mine! I don't want anyone else to have her~!

I pulled Kuro-Chan over to me, and we started running. Running from those evil witches. Running up to the school roof. I could feel my heart accelerating, while I kept a tight grip On Neko-Chan's Hand. I stopped for breath once we were on the roof. I quickly locked the door so those evil witches won't take my little Neko.

I didn't know I could be so aggressive...I'm usually more timid...Jealousy works wonders on shyness.

Then, I felt something limp leaning on me. It was Kuro..she was leaning on my shoulder..

"I'm tired Tenchou..."

She sat down next to me.

"Those girls are so creepy...I think they were trying to rape me or something..." said Neko with worry. Who wouldn't think that those girls were doing that...Some girls these days are weird...hormones anyone?

I think they are gone now...hopefully. Cause those girls are nuts.

"Growl!" I heard Neko's stomach rumble.

"Are you hungry,Neko-Chan?" I asked her.

"Possibly..." she replied with a smirk.

"N-Neko-Chan! What are you thinking about?" I asked her again, she was starting to worry me...

"Hey Tenchou! Do you like Tapioca?"

"I like Bloo-I mean, I do like tapioca. Its good from time to time." I answer. I almost said I like bloomers..haha...I'm such a pervert.

'How 'bout I take you over to my favorite tapioca place?" Neko asks me. Wait, is this like a date? Hmm...Does she like me? Does she think I'm cute? Huh? Is she asking me out?!

"S-sure!" I say with a blush on my face. I try to avert my eyes from hers...she's just gonna keep making me blush...

At The Tapioca Café!

"What do you want to order Tenchou?"

"Probably the bloo- I mean the Taro Milk tea." I reply..I almost said bloomers again...

"Hey! That's actually my favorite too...Let's both get it. Two Tapioca taro milk tea please ma'am!" She orders.

Okay...I have got to stop thinking about bloomers...no matter how awesome and cute they are...oh I can't stop thinking about bloomers...they're too kawaii and you know..sexy? haha...

We received our drinks pretty early, or should I say drink. Because they only gave us one.

"Excuse me waiter, but why isn't there two tapioca drinks?" I ask her.

"Aw...you guys are silly. We gave you a discount, if the consumers are a couple, they get a discount on the couple's size tapioca for free instead of paying for two drinks" she answers.

"Umm..B-b-but we're not a c-c-couple! Y-yet I mean..I mean...Bloomers! No...I meant We're just friends..." I wail as I try to explain. I did have a crush on Neko-Chan, but that doesn't mean I think we're a couple now.

"Well, I'm sorry sir, No refunds." Says the waiter with a smile. She left us this big tapioca drink with two straws.

Oh gosh...

"Well let's drink Tenchou-Kun!" wait...she's up to it? You're kidding me right? Oh god...My cheeks became red again.

"What's wrong Tenchou? Are you okay? Fever?" Oh geez..this is worse...she's too close to me...soon she's gonna..

Neko kept getting closer and closer to my face, while my face kept darkening it's shade of red. God this is so embarrassing..

*Chu!*

SHE. KISSED. ME.

It was an accident though! I swear!

"S-S-S-Sorry! Tenchou?!" She was flushing a darker shade or red than I was. Geez..

"I-i-Its Okay Neko!"

Okay...that was awkward...

I just silently sipped the drink. Wow...It tastes pretty good...its cooling me off now..phew.

"I'm sorry Tenchou...that was a bit sudden..It was an accident!" She keeps apologizing to me as if she stole something...Oh wait she did, She stole my first kiss...haha.

We finished the bubble tea pretty quickly. We went outside to hang out for a while.

"N-Neko-Chan! There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about...Its really important..I've been wanting to say this for a long time..."

"W-What Tenchou?" She asks me.

"I-I-I L-Lik-LOVE B-Bloomers..." I finally confessed the truth. If you thought I was gonna confess my undying love to her, then your wrong..that won't happen until a couple more chapters...

"You have an obsession with bloomers?"

"Yea.."

"Kinda perverse..but...that makes no difference between me and tapioca right?"

"Heheh...Yeah. Hey, Neko-Chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I would like to see you In bloomers..."

**PikaPiko Notepad: And that's the end of this chapter, If you feel like this story was rushed, please give me tips on how to you know, lengthen it and stuff. I'm still new to this stuff And sorry this was such a short chapter! Warning! There will be a little bit of lemon in next chapter...I'm horrible at writing it...but it'll contribute to this story tremendously. Remember to review and favorite/follow this story! Hope you liked!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Cat me meets Mirrored Twins**

**Author's** Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I have been busy with my studies...Hate it. -_- ^ Anyways, I will try to make this chapter long. VERY LONG. I will do my best. This chapter will introduce a couple new characters!

~~~I don't own the characters.~~~~~~~

-ON TO THE STORY!-

* * *

96neko's Pov.

Ah. It's such a nice day today. I walked over to my closet, set out my usual clothes. I pulled out my Black leather vest, a crisp white button-up shirt, dark jeans, and my platform boots. I slipped into my clothes. I ran down the stairs for breakfast.

"Ah! Good morning my little Neko~!" My mother chimed. My mother was always so kind to me. She's very...she's very...She's very endearing to me. I love her very much. "Morning mom. What's for breakfast this morning?" I asked her. She grinned. "Your favorite, pancakes with eggs, and a glass of milk." She replied. I wondered what I'd do without her...

We both grabbed our plates and sat down at our wooden table. I pulled out a chair and sat.

"So what's going on today *Natsume?" Mom asked. She scooped up a spoonful of eggs and carried it into her mouth.

"Mom, can you please call me by my other name? Oh, and today I'm going out with Tenchou." I replied.

"Aww..That is so sweet, you've finally found your special someone; So who is this Tenchou? Can I meet him?" My mother said, giggling as she picked up her plate, walking over to the kitchen sink.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. My head, as if on sync, tilted to the left in confusion. I just couldn't seem to get what she was talking about, Like I don't what was it about this " Special Someone" Thing my mother has been rambling about. I just don't get what this is.

"You'll see. Maybe not right now, but someday you will." She winked.

Meh. This was getting boring. I took one more scoop of eggs from my plate, And I sat up. I lifted my plate off the table and carried it to the sink. I then walked out the door. "Bye mom."

My mother did not say a word, but she just stood there, in the kitchen Giggling.

Sometimes my mom can be a bit weird like that. Like whenever I mention Tenchou to her, she just starts laughing and talking about how he could be "My special someone" I just don't get it. What is so special about having a best friend that is a boy? I sighed.

Then something came into my thoughts. That other day when me and Tenchou went to that tea shop...

My face turned red at that thought.

Now that event was embarrassing. This whole week I've been trying to forget about it, but it just won't stray from my mind. Like my head is about to explode.

"Ah! Kuro-Chan! You're here!" I spotted a familiar figure. It was Tenchou..yay. I waved at him, calling him over.

"Hey Tenchou! Sorry I'm late. Gomen." I said, greeting and apologizing to him; he just smiled.

"Nah. It's actually fine...I just got here technically; no prob." He sighed, shrugging his shoulders, as he walked toward me. Then he started laughing. Laughing hysterically. "T-Tenchou...what's so funny?"I asked him, I feel kinda freaked out now...is this normal?

"Thunk!"

I heard a sound. I looked around, and saw a black and white striped box, with a red ribbon tied on top, on the floor. I wondered what it was. "Damn it...I dropped it." he muttered quietly. He bent over to pick up the small box. He dusted off some of the debris on top of the small striped box. "Heh..sorry about that Kuro-Chan." He said, looking at me with a smile. He held it in his hand, and he offered it to me.

"K-Kuro Chan! This is for you!" He exclaimed excitedly, then his face got all red. "H-Hopefully you won't get the wrong idea.." He muttered, looking away from me, not making eye contact.

I took the small box in his hand. I stared at the box, wondering what it was. Well, whatever. I quickly untied the ribbon, ripped of the paper, and opened the small box...To reveal...

A PAIR OF BLOOMERS.

Defintiley what you'd expect from Tenchou; a pair of bloomers. Him giving me a pair of bloomers...is just...well weird.

AND I DON'T WANT TO TRY IT ON FOR SURE!

"T-Thank you Tenchou...Its very...ummm...unique?" I said, forcing a smile. I mean c'mon this is embarrassing, and weird.

"Oh! Kuro I'm glad you like it! Want to try it on? I'll take you to that changing room over there!" He happily asked, with his high pitch voice.

"BLOOOMMMMERRSSSSS." He sang aloud to everyone else. You've got to be kidding me; and since when was there a changing room here?!

Gosh...

"Umm...do I really have to try it on now? I'd rather try it on later.." I asked him. I could feel sweatdrops down my forehead. You've got to be kidding me. I don't want to wear bloomers..

"Wait...a minute...do you not like bloomers?" He asked, looking a bit disappointed.

"Umm..." I trailed off, as I could not reply to that strange question.

"Oh, I see. You're a panty lover!" He said jumping around, announcing his statement OUT LOUD, WHERE EVERYONE COULD HEAR.

"Uhhh..Yeah! I guess so," I said, going along with him, I don't know how to get out of this.

"Alright, I'll take note of that, next time, to buy you a bloomer that looks like panties but is actually a bloomer. Now, lets get you to put on youre bloomer! Let's go!" He cheerfully said, as he carried me on his back, literally dragging me to the changing room.

"HELP ME..." I shouted. Everyone just stared at me, with no pity.

I was getting dragged by Tenchou, to the changing room. Will no one help me?

Then I saw a pair of two blonde heads. One with a white bow in her hair and the other in a ponytail. The Kagamines. Rin and Len...I can remember them clearly. Those two are just so popular. I really don't know why, but they always put on a twincest show..during school and it seems that everyone fangirls over them. And people say I fangirl over Len. not. It must be their imaginations...

"KAGAMINES! HELP ME!" I shouted, trying to get their attention.

They turned and looked at me.

"Which of us are you talking to, idiot Neko?" They said coldly, yet both in sync.

"BOTH OF YOU. NOW HELP ME PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHIINGGG..." I pleaded.

"Okay." Rin agreed. She walked over to us.

"Hey Tenchou, need a hand?" Rin asked him.

"Sure, Kuro-Chan is pretty heavy so I could use a lift." He said, shrugging.

"LEN! GRAB THE RODA ROLLA. We need to drive Tenchou to the changing room." Rin yelled.

"Sure Thing." Len replied.

"AH. LEN-KUN IS SOOOO COOOLLLL," I shouted out, drooling over his short response.

"Pervert Neko." Rin implied.

~~~Couple minutes later-

"I GOT THE RODA ROLLA." My Len-Kun exclaimed, throwing the keys to Rin.

"UWAH. LEN-KUN, I LOVE YOUUUUU!"I Said, while drooling a puddle.

Then I heard a voice call out my name.

"Hey Kuro-Chan! Said a blonde figure.

"V-Valshe?" I recalled. Is that Valshe-Kun?

I suddenly snapped out of it; Dude, the Kagamines AND Tenchou are trying to torture me...I gotta get outta here!

I squirmed around until Tenchou let go of me.

"VALSHE-CHANNNN! HELP MEH!" I cried out.

Valshe walked over to me.

"Ah, Kuro. I was just passing by. Then I saw a bunch of commotion going on over here; what's the problem?" Valshe asked.

"Those three are trying to force me into bloomers!" I said, getting all flustered.

"Eh. You guys leave Kuro Alone." She said smoothly.

"Mehhh...This is boring now." The Kagamines said in sync, They walked away, with their giant roda rolla.

Tenchou was just standing there, blushing.

"S-Sorry for causing you t-trouble." Tenchou apologized. Rubbing his neck, and shrugging.

"Nah. Its fine...I guess?"

"Okay...so my work here is done." Valshe said, walking away.

"So, Who's Valshe?' Tenchou curiously asked.

"Oh. She's just one of my good childhood friends." I replied.

"Well..I'm sorry for causing you trouble Kuro-Chan!" Tenchou said, hugging me tight.

"Umm..." I was at a loss of words. I'm like really scared of Tenchou right now.

Then there was an awkward silence between us.

"Hey..it's getting late..Goodbye."I said, waving at him. And slowly walking away.

"W-Wait!" Tenchou exclaimed. He grabbed onto part of my shirt.

"Hmm? What Is it?"

"O-Oh..Um..I gotta tell you something."

"RING!"

"Ah. My cellphone." I picked up my phone, and answered it.

"Hmm? Wrong number." I hung up. " So what were you saying, Tenchou?' I asked.

"Oh! Nevermind that!" He grinned.

"See you soon Kuro-Chan."

"Goodbye.."

I really didn't want to leave Tenchou...but we have to part ways at somepoint.


End file.
